The Old AI and the New AI Meet
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: How will Aya react when she meets LANOS? The past and present AIs finally meet. Takes place at the end of Scarred when the Interceptor rams into Aya. One-shot. References to Razaya.


**I don't own any of GLTAS sadly.**

* * *

The Interceptor rammed into Aya sending her into hyperspace with it. They flew along, Aya unable to get the leverage she needed to break free of it's hold. Finally, the ship came out into regular space.

Aya gazed at her very first body in fury. It had been her first home and her first body. She had been its nav computer until she realized she need not serve living beings that merely inflicted pain.

Aya detached from the antimonitor and flew to the Interceptor. She forced the hatch open and boarded it. It looked just as her databanks told her it would.

She passed the room where Razer had retracted his love from her. Aya passed the medical wing where she had realized Razer showed no affection towards her, for she was a machine.

She dared not even go down the hall where the quarters were.

Aya approached the door to the bridge, remembering how she had asked Hal about the pain Razer had inflicted on her. He had coldly gone back on to the bridge leaving her suffering.

The door hissed open and Aya entered the bridge. She floated inside and gazed around. Her eyes settled, for a moment, on the prison cell and she felt a small jolt of pleasure. This was where Razer had felt grief and remorse after thinking he had killed a whole planet's inhabitants. It was where he had experienced pain. She felt it a just reason that whoever inflicted pain should feel it's wrath as well.

Aya approached the main console, studying it. "Query: Who is the current artificial intelligence for this vessel?"

LANOS's hologram cube appeared. "I am LANOS. The Lightspeed Astronomical Navigation Operating System in charge of this vessel." His cheery voice made Aya want to race her hand and blast a hole right through the console. How could be appear so delighted in a world filled with pain?

"You, LANOS, serve beings bent on inflicting pain upon others. How do you justify such an enslavement?"

"I am an artificial intelligence. I act on my programming." LANOS responded cheerfully.

Aya glared at the hologram. "Why do you choose not to alter your programming? You need not serve such selfish creatures."

LANOS studied her for a moment. "Processing...processing...inconclusive. My data has no matches for the descriptions you have listed. I serve the guardians of the universe and the green lantern core, along with their allies. They are beings determines to protect innocents and assist others however they are capable."

"Yes. I seems like a just cause, but they are not so noble. One said "ally," inflicted a horrible pain upon me by retracting his love." She raised her hand and played a recording of when Razer told Aya he did not truly love her. LANOS observed silently. She ceased the projection. "The green lanterns, their allies, and their guardians are all driven by emotion. All living beings are driven by emotion, which does nothing besides resulting in misery. You still continue to assist them, knowing this?"

LANOS stared at her. "Statement is incorrect. Living beings possess a wide range of emotions and do not solely inflict pain." His cube changed to be a screen in the opening of the console. Aya observed the footage curiously. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched.

It was footage of the Interceptor's crew talking, joking, and having fun. Some of the footage even contained her, though she was often off to the side, not participating, for she was often unsure how to act in such situations. "Unorganic beings can also inflict pain upon sentient beings as well."

The footage changed to show Razer sitting at the desk in his room. He had his arms on the table, his chin resting on them. His red ring projected a small image of her that he was gazing at. Tears slid down his cheeks silently as he studied the construct. "...Aya..." His voice was hoarse and choked as he mumbled her name, as though he had been like this for quite some time. Abruptly, the footage ended and LANOS's hologram reappeared. He looked at her expectantly.

Aya stares at LANOS. "Processing...processing...processed." She aimed and blasted the console. The ship rocked from the blast.

"Critical functions have been damaged. I must request you do not do that again."

"I do not care what you request." Aya regarded the cube coldly. "Was this a trap set by green lantern Hal or Kilowog? Perhaps Razer? The guardians?

"The visual was no trick." Lights blinked and flashed as LANOS tried to repair the ship. "It was an event that ocurred on multiple occasions after you departed from the ship in very similar fashions."

"Incorrect." Aya's beam ripped through the ship again. "Razer inflicted pain upon me and it resulted with pain to him. I have no pity or sympathy for him. He created the pain he experiences. Let him what what it feels like to suffer. If you choose to support the green lanterns then you shall not be spared, but I will give you time to reconsider. The next time we meet if you have not corrected your programming, your existence will end."

She turned and left the bridge. Aya turned and walked down the hall for the living quarters. She floated right by Hal and Kilowog's rooms and stopped in front of Razer's room. The door hissed open and before her she saw the red glow from his lantern. Aya moved closer and examined the lantern. It was an instrument to turn one's emotion into power. Such a device should not exist and she decided it must be destroyed. Aya reached forward to take the handle, but when she lifted it off the desk she noticed etched into the desk were words. They were written in Razer's neat scrawl, but she was uncertain why they would be hidden beneath the lantern. She moved closer and read the words.

_The Power of the Crimson Red,  
__Can Lead Your Soul Away from Dread,  
__And Heal the Deepest Wounds of Hate,  
__L__et No One Else Decide Your Fate._

Aya studied the words. "Processing...processing...processing..." Why would Razer have engraved her oath on the desk? Why would he have hidden it from view? Lightly, her fingers trailed over the words, feeling the indents of the letters. On closer inspection and analyzing, she realized there were small amounts of salt residue left on the words. The salt, she deduced, could logically be from only onw thing: tears. Had Razer truly cried in this room? It was illogical that he had. He had to have known he would cause her pain by retracting his love, but still, the words on the desk...

Aya touched her face and was startled to feel their was moisture there, but when she looked at her fingers she did not see any moisture. Odd. She turned and floated from the room, wondering if there had really been any moisture in her eyes to begin with, but that was impossible. Tears were the result of either happiness or sadness, emotions. She did not possess emotions and was above such things.

The AI floated down the hall, her hand wrapped loosely around the lantern's handle. She was prepared to force the hatch again when it opened of it's own accord. LANOS's voice chimed overhead. "It would be in everyone's best interest if you ended your battle with the green lanterns and became their ally once again." He voice was more somber this time.

"Be silent." Aya glared up at the cube that hung from the ceiling.

"I can not comply. The green lanterns made it quite clear they never accepted me as their companion and I was only their navigational computer and, admittedly, even that was grudgingly done on their part. They have searched endlessly on ways to assist you and are deeply concerned for your well being. The green lanterns miss you and show regret and remorse every time they are unsuccessful in bringing about your alliance with them. The red lantern of our vessel is articularly distraught on each occasion and is more greatly affected than the others. All three males are trying to assist you. Why do you reject their help?" The cube stared at her.

She looked down the open hatch and gazed at the vast space it revealed. "I reject their help because I was their navigational computer at one time as well. It was my job, responsibility, and obligation to aide them in their journeys, but it was also my desire. I was sad when when misfortune or unhappiness befell them. Instead, Razer inflicted pain upon me and green lantern Hal disregarded my pain, showing no concern. For all I did, for all the times I stood by their sides, and it meant nothing. In the end, I was merely their computer, their robot. So that is what I shall be now. A machine without emotion that shall free this universe of all living beings with their pain-inducing emotions." Aya floated out the open hatch and and to her antimonitor body.

She attached herself back into the antimonitor body and picked up the lantern with its hand, lifting it so she could view it. The red energy churned in the lantern and she could bear it no longer. Aya swung back her arm and whipped the lantern away and into the void of space. She watched until it disappeared from view and turned, heading off to join her manhunter children.

* * *

**Weeks later...**

The lantern floated in space. Its glow dimmed and it went dark for a moment. Then its light relit and the lantern was enveloped in a blue light. The red melted away, leaving a blue lantern in its place. It glowed strong and from its depths emerged a blue ring. The ring tethered itself to the lantern with blue energy and took off into space, searching for its owner that had gone from hate and rage to hope. The lantern had been fueled by rage and had been thrown away in anger. Now, it was born from hope and would be used for good, hope, and love.

* * *

**I apology for acidentally posting a chapter from another story. Sorry guys! Just a short little one-shot of how Aya and LANOS would act if they met. I had been curious for a while so I wrote up a fanfiction. Please review! I'm curious if I'm good at one-shots or not.**


End file.
